


Seeds of the Garden

by sanctum_c



Series: Turk Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Boredom, Convalescence, Foreign Language, Gen, Hospitals, Pop Culture, Soap Opera, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Reno is in the hospital after the attack on the Sector Seven support pillar - and pretty bored.
Relationships: The Turks & The Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Turk Week 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609954
Kudos: 5





	Seeds of the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Team Building'

Reno was often bored, but usually it wasn’t combined with a long hospital stay and a distinct inability to move. He was at least in a private room which meant no disturbance by any other patients. On the other hand it did mean once he stopped caring about the selection of glossy magazines he had managed to snag on the way in, there was precious little to do. Aside from watching the TV suspended from the corner of his room opposite the bed.

But TV was boring him. Most normal programming remained cancelled as Shinra ran extended tributes to President Shinra and shows with a distinct economy of truth on Avalanche’s origins, the history of Sector Seven, and a slew of jingoistic programming about Rufus Shinra’s ascension to power. Reno was not in the mood. Not least as he was all too aware of his own part in the massacre the news programs had changed tone on. After the plate had fallen, newsreaders had claimed no injuries in the incident, though this gave way to a new claim; no civilian injuries. Anyone who died on the upper or lower plates was a Avalanche sympathiser and thus brought it all on their own heads.

Reno scowled and channel surfed higher. He never got this far up the list; the major networks boasted numerous soap operas which despite some gentle mocking from his co-workers he never tired of watching. The intricate interplay of personal emotions, people not talking to each other at all, or in some extreme cases getting into a fight with a dubious rubber monster simply enthralled the Turk. But today nothing seemed capable of sating of the stimulus he craved. He surfed higher.

Regional specific programming began to appear; Kalm and Junon were too close to differ TV wise, so the first changed programming was from Costa del Sol. He stared at the presenters, sat behind a desk on a beach… At least that was what it looked like. Despite their sunny location, they too recited the same tired points about the disaster in Midgar and the terrorists still on the loose in the same solemn voices as the local channels. It might have been amusing to stay to see if they would deviate from what felt like set scripts with regards to Rufus, but he was already far too bored.

He hopped up the channels some more. The Gold Saucer seemed to have its own station; a looping infomercial trailer for the facilities of the entertainment complex. Well, his assumption on how it would have worked under normal circumstances. Instead it ran with the sound lowered, the colours faded and obscured by a translucent black square over the images with a caption of how sorry the staff were for the loss of President Shinra, a well known patron of the park. Reno was suspicious. He did not think he had ever seen the man set foot in the theme park, and suspected it would be the man’s idea of hell.

Reno sighed and clicked up again, now finding some odd channels. Cartoon figures swiped swords at each other in a Wutai bar, the slouching tanned man catching the other’s sword with his shoe before slashing at the man with the glasses and the pony-tail. It was entertaining to see the two of them charge around the bar, slicing and cutting at things, the younger girl in the pink kimono rushing around to free the them from prison to do… something. As far as Reno could tell anyway. Wutainese was not something he’d ever put much effort into learning, but the images were neat. All too soon the program ended and was instead replaced by a news broadcast. And to his dismay this seemed to be once again about Midgar and Rufus. At least Wutai did not deem it fit to reorder it’s schedules.

Reno selected another channel and paused, watching as a Wutai man spoke with passion to a Wutai woman who was facing away from him. He said something causing her to turn and reach a hesitating hand out for him. The man pulled her into his arms with a flourish and the two hugged before leaning together into a kiss. Reno frowned as the camera cut-away before their lips touched. Was this some social thing over there? No matter; the couple from before were now represented as a shadow on the wall beside a sliding door. On the other side someone in deep shadow was watching the couple.

He was glowering, angry and holding a short sword in one hand. Another hand touched his shoulder and he span in panic. A different Wutai woman covered his mouth and muttered something to him. The man stayed angry, but his expression softened after a beat. With a jerk of his head he indicated the kissing couple in the next room, and the woman’s eyes widened as she caught sight of them. She began crying with quiet sobs as the man grimaced and stalked away. A dramatic music cue flared up as the screen cut to black and Wutai lettering started scrolling up the screen accompanied by a song.

Wow. Reno let out the breath he was holding. Sure he had no idea who anyone was or what they were doing, though the former had always been true when he got into a soap (did anyone start from episode one anyway?). He kept an eye on the screen as the credits rolled and began showing a succession of adverts. He was not totally shocked to see no more of the drama - instead a cooking show began. No matter. Reno glanced at his watch. He would have to remember to tune in the same time tomorrow for the next part. And see if…

He frowned. He had not caught any names, he had no idea if any existed in the deluge of foreign language. Well, the confessing guy could be ‘Squall’ for now, and his new girlfriend could be 'Rinoa’ (he could switch in the real names when he found them out). The angry man he denoted 'Seifer’ for now, with his crying accomplice named 'Quistis’. He flipped through the channels a bit further, but worked his way back down to channel 114 and started wondering about TV schedules. Now he wanted to know what happened.

Two days later, Rude got a chance to visit him again, bringing a blonde woman in a black suit with him. Reno paid them little mind, his gaze locked on the TV screen. Rude fidgeted as Reno glanced away from the screen to a book now thick with slips of paper. Satisfied with the word, Reno stared back at the screen.

“Reno?”

“Wait a minute, it’s nearly over.”

Rude pulled his sunglasses down a fraction and peered over them at the human drama unfolding on-screen. His gaze flicked to his companion who glanced between Reno, his books and the screen. Rude grimaced, not happy with the new recruit’s introduction to her colleague. A dramatic sting played causing Reno to suck in a new breath. “That can’t be good…” he murmured.

“What isn’t?” Rude’s companion spoke up.

Reno didn’t move his eyes from the TV. “Squall just found out that Seifer used to date Rinoa. And then he found the note that Quistis left for him…” He blinked at the stranger. “Sorry, who are you?”

“Reno. This is Elena. She’s taken over your duties.”

“Huh.” The red-haired Turk scrutinised Elena. “So you’re the newest addition?”

“I am.”

“Good, just- Wait.” Reno’s gaze flitted back to the TV. “Is that another episode?”

Elena’s gaze followed his to the TV where a similar song to the one accompanying the closing credits started up. In amongst the intercutting images, she saw the presumably denoted Squall, Seifer, Quistis and Rinoa.

“Reno-” Rude began.

“Look, can’t it just wait one more episode? I need to know how this is going to resolve.”

Rude sighed and rolled his eyes at Elena. She smiled back and settled into the visitor’s chair beside Reno’s bed as Rude folded his arms and watched the moving pictures with a cynical expression.

“Which one’s Squall?” Elena asked after a pause. “Him?”

“Not him, the one other one. There! That guy on the left.”

“So is the other one Seifer?”

“What? No, that’s Laguna. I have this odd feeling he’s Squall’s father.”

“Ohhhhh. Which one’s Seifer?”

“He’s not in this scene. That’s Rinoa though. Laguna used to date her mother I think.”

“What? You mean he’s dating his sister?”

“No. But I think Quistis is trying to convince Squall of that.”

“And she wants to be with Squall?”

“Now you’re catching on.”

The trio lapsed into silence until Rude eventually spoke up. “Who’s the girl in yellow?”

“Her? I’ve been calling her Selphie. Why do you- Oh! Oh, Rude. Seen someone you like by chance?”

Rude didn’t dignify the comment with a response and continued to try and watch the TV without comment.

“If you’re interested, she’s currently with some guy in a cowboy hat. But I’m not sure it’s going to last as he’s kind of a playboy…”


End file.
